Uma detenção reveladora
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Sneville/Slash) Depois de Neville explodir um caldeirão, Snape lhe dá uma detenção e descobre sentimentos que o Gryffindor nunca tinha revelado.


**Título:** _Uma detenção reveladora_/ **Casal:** Severus Snape/Neville Longbottom

**Resumo:** (Sneville) Depois de Neville explodir um caldeirão, Snape lhe dá uma detenção e descobre sentimentos que o Gryffindor nunca tinha revelado.

**Notas:**

**1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

**UMA DETENÇÃO REVELADORA**

A Guerra tinha terminado e Voldemort tinha sido destruído. Os Comensais que sobreviveram foram julgados e presos. Snape, que tinha sido descoberto com vida na Casa dos Gritos, poderia ter tido o mesmo destino se Potter não tivesse mostrado as memórias ao tribunal, que comprovavam sua inocência. Depois de semanas em St. Mungus, recuperando da mordida de Nagini, a diretora lhe propôs que voltasse a dar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas ele recusou e pediu o cargo de Poções. Isso foi um choque para os alunos, quando souberam da notícia.

Hogwarts, com a ajuda dos professores, alunos, habitantes de Hogsmead e funcionários, conseguiu reabrir no primeiro de setembro.

Snape decidiu não comparecer á Seleção e organizou sua primeira aula. Era estranho para o homem, que tinha sido espião por mais de dezesssete anos, que agora estivesse livre.

De manhã, Snape acordou e foi ver com quem tinha aula. Sétimos anos: Gryffindors e Slytherins. Sabia que a aula não iria correr bem. Potter, possivelmente tentaria falar com ele sobre Lily e ainda tinha Longbottom, que poderia explodir algo. Se lembrou do rosto do garoto que, ano passado, sempre o olhava com ódio e que o tentava destabilizar. Mas Severus, em vez de sentir raiva de Longbottom, admirou sua coragem e essa admiração, aos poucos, se tornou amor. Mas o Mestre de Poções sabia que o Gryffindor nunca andaria com um ex – Comensal frio e cruel como ele.

Decidiu tomar um banho de água fria. Tomou rapidamente, tentando esfriar a cabeça e, quando saiu do banheiro, se limpou e retirou do armário uma camisa azul escura e umas calças pretas. Calçou os sapatos e foi para o Grande Salão. Os alunos olhavam para ele e cochichavam, mas o homem nem ligava. Seus pensamentos estavam distantes, pensando na Guerra, em Lily, Dumbledore, Longbottom…

Entrou no Grande Salão e se sentou na mesa dos professores. Nunca pensou que voltaria a se sentar naquela mesa. Começou a tomar seu café e a diretora foi ter com ele e lhe perguntou:

-Tudo bem, Severus? – Snape olhou para cima e viu a diretora, que lhe sorria.

-Tudo ótimo, diretora. – Falou Snape, roucamente. Com a mordida da serpente, suas cordas vocais tinham ficado um pouco danificadas. O homem continuou, com ironia – Sobrevivi para continuar a dar aulas a essas cabeças ocas. Estou muito feliz.

A diretora colocou a mão no ombro dele, que retesou com o toque. Vendo seu desconforto, a diretora retirou a mão e disse:

-Me desculpe, Severus. Foi sem intenção. – Se sentou ao lado dele e perguntou:

-Porque não veio á Seleção? – O professor bebeu um pouco de café e falou:

-Eu não tive… – Baixou o olhar e continuou – coragem para vir. Muitos alunos não estão mais aqui e…não me sentia bem…depois de tudo o que aconteceu…

Snape não conseguia arranjar as palavras certas para demonstrar o que sentia, mas

Minerva compreendeu o que ele queria dizer. Olhou para o homem e disse:

-Eu compreendo. – A diretora olhou para a frente e falou, animada:

-Potter está constantemente olhando para você.

-Deve querer falar sobre Lily. – Resmungou Snape, enquanto erguia o olhar fitava Potter. O garoto sorriu para os professores e voltou a falar com Ron e Hermione.

-É natural que deseje saber tudo sobre ela. Ele não conheceu a mãe. E você agora poderia ser mais gentil com ele. Com certeza se apercebeu que ele não é como James.

Snape nada disse. Essas eram as mesmas palavras que Dumbledore lhe dizia. Acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e a diretora sorriu.

-Alguma coisa, venha ter comigo para conversarmos. – E se afastou. Snape bebeu o resto de seu café e se levantou. Alguns alunos também estavam começando a se levantar para terem suas aulas. O professor se dirigiu para as masmorras e foi para seu gabinete. Quando entrou no gabinete, pensou: _"Como será minha vida agora?"_ . Pegou em seus materiais e foi para a sala. Os alunos já o estavam esperando. Trocou um olhar rápido com Draco, que estava pálido. O garoto tinha conseguido ficar em liberdade, mas Lucius não. Abriu a porta, da sala sendo imediatamente inundado por memórias. Fechou sua mente e pousou seus materiais na mesa, se sentando. Os alunos arrastavam as cadeiras e, aos poucos se sentaram. Snape olhou para cada um deles. O trio de ouro estava junto e observava o professor com atenção. Quando todos se sentaram e a sala ficou silenciosa, Snape falou:

-Tenho certeza que todos sabem de minha história. – Os alunos ouviam com atenção o que Snape dizia – Mas isso não lhes dará o direito de se armarem em espertinhos. Quero que me respeitem como sempre fizeram e não serei mole nas detenções.

Os alunos continuaram em silêncio e Snape sentiu que eles estavam mortos por lhe perguntar tudo.

-Bom, – Continuou – Abram o livro na página dez e façam a Poção Wiggenweld (1). A poção Wiggenweld tem o poder de restaurar as forças de uma pessoa que está demasiado fraca ou que está doente. São essas poções que vocês tomam quando estão doentes e vão á enfermaria. – Contou o professor - Agora, façam!

Os alunos abriram os livros enquanto soltavam muxoxos de tristeza. Estavam ansiosos que Snape lhes contasse suas histórias. O som de cadeiras rangendo rapidamente ecoou pelo local e Snape começou a ler um livro.

Quando fumaças começaram a sair dos caldeirões, Snape largou o livro e começou a andar pela sala. Alguns alunos ainda tinham dificuldades em Poções, mas a maioria se esforçava. Seu olhar foi para Longbottom. O garoto estava mais bonito. Tinha deixado crescer o cabelo e tinha arranjado os dentes. Tinha um pouco de barba na cara e os músculos estavam visíveis em seu uniforme. Longbottom ergueu a mão e Snape reparou que ele tinha um Bezoar. O Professor ficou horrorizado e se lembrou do que aconteceria se a pedra fosse colocada na poção. A poção iria...

-NÃO! – Gritou Snape, enquanto erguia a varinha e lançava um feitiço protetor nos alunos. O caldeirão explodiu, fazendo um estrondo enorme, mas não machucou ninguém. Snape estreitou os olhos para Neville, que olhava horrorizado para o caldeirão, que deitava fumaça.

-Seu idiota! – Gritou Snape, descontrolado, enquanto avançava para Neville – Você não leu as instruções? Era para colocar a casca de Wiggentree, não um Bezoar! Esse ingrediente nem está na poção!

Neville tremia de medo e não era o único. Snape estava uma fera e estava com a varinha na mão, que soltava faíscas vermelhas.

-Nós podíamos ter morrido! Cinquenta pontos para os Gryffindor por sua estupidez. – Os alunos ficaram indignados, mas não tiveram coragem de refutar o professor – E vai ter detenção comigo hoje á noite! Às nove!

Snape respirou fundo, sentindo sua garganta doendo. Olhou para os alunos e disse:

-Podem sair. – Os alunos fitaram o professor, chocados e ele repetiu a ordem:

-Saiam.

Os alunos limparam os caldeirões, arrumaram os ingredientes e saíram. Snape se sentou na secretária e pousou a cabeça nas mãos. Se a primeira aula tinha acabado assim, ele nem queria que as outras começassem.

O resto da manhã correu normalmente. Toda a escola já sabia do ocorrido e fazia de tudo para não chatear o professor. Minerva, ao almoço, foi falar com o professor e ele lhe contou o ocorrido. No final, admitiu:

-Não devia ter voltado. – A diretora olhou tristemente para o colega e disse:

-Você faz muita falta aqui, Severus. Mas precisa de ter calma, por sua saúde. – Snape suspirou e disse:

-Ainda bem que não tenho mais aulas. Vou descansar. Até logo, Minerva. A diretora abriu a boca, mas logo a fechou. Snape saiu do Grande Salão e foi para seu dormitório. Se deitou na cama, adormecendo de seguida.

**OoOoO**

O professor acordou e olhou para o relógio, que tinha em cima do criado mudo. Eram oito da noite. Se espreguiçou e saiu da cama. Pegou na varinha e arrumou o quarto. Chamou um elfo e, quando ele apareceu, disse:

-Quero o jantar.

-Com certeza, professor Snape. – E desapareceu. Snape foi ao armário e pegou em um frasco com uma poção calmante e tomou. O elfo apareceu á frente dele e colocou o prato e os talheres em cima da mesa e desapareceu. O professor pegou em uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo e começou a jantar. Quando terminou, olhou para o relógio e viu que faltavam dez minutos para Longbottom chegar. Chamou o elfo, que apareceu e lhe mandou arrumar tudo. Foi para o gabinete e se sentou na cadeira. Pegou em um livro de Magia Negra, que estava lendo antes da batalha final e continuou a ler.

Pouco depois, bateram á porta e Snape olhou para o relógio. Eram nove da noite.

-Entre. – Disse. Neville abriu a porta, timidamente e falou:

-Posso entrar, professor?

-Sim. – Disse Snape. O garoto entrou e fechou a porta. Ficou parado, esperando por ordens. Snape pousou o livro e disse:

-Você vai repetir a Poção Wiggenweld. - Neville estremeceu, se lembrando do incidente de manhã, mas nada disse. Se sentou e começou a organizar os ingredientes com atenção. De vez em quando suspirava e fechava os olhos. Suas mãos tremiam, enquanto cortava os ingredientes. Snape observava tudo com atenção, com a varinha ao seu lado. De repente, Neville soltou um gemido e largou a faca, colocando o dedo na boca. Snape se aproximou rapidamente do Gryffindor.

-Me dê sua mão. – Neville retirou o dedo de sua boca e entregou a Snape, que começou a realizar feitiços. O garoto corou ao sentir o toque frio do professor, mas nada disse. Por fim, quando o dedo não sangrava mais, Neville retirou a mão delicadamente do agarre de Snape e sorriu para ele.

-Obrigado. – Disse. Snape sorriu internamente ao ver o sorriso de Longbottom, mas disse simplesmente:

-Para a próxima tenha cuidado. – Snape ia se afastar, quando Neville agarrou sua mão e ambos estremeceram. Se olharam nos olhos. O professor viu os olhos castanhos brilhando como nunca. O Gryffindor ficou envergonhado com seu ato, mas Snape percebeu como sendo um incentivo. Sem se conter, aproximou seus lábios dos de Neville e o beijou. O Gryffindor estremeceu e abraçou o professor. Suas línguas se tocavam e os dois homens se agarravam desesperadamente. Quando ficaram sem ar, se afastaram e Snape, se apercebendo do que tinha feito, arregalou os olhos, horrorizado e sussurrou:

-O que fiz?

-Nada que eu não quisesse, Snape. – Admitiu Neville. O professor fitou o aluno, com uma sobrancelha arqueada e lhe perguntou:

-Alguém lhe deu o direito de me chamar de Snape. É _professor_ Snape. – Frisou.

Neville riu, um riso gostoso que quase fez Snape rir junto. O Gryffindor olhou para o professor e falou:

-Acabamos de nos beijar, e você quer que eu o continue a chamar de professor?

Snape ruborizou e Neville tocou com sua mão na bochecha do professor, que fechou os olhos com o toque.

-Longbottom… - Começou Snape, mas foi interrompido pelo Gryffindor que pediu:

-Me chame de Neville.

Snape hesitou, mas disse:

-Me perdoe, _Neville_. – Longbottom sorriu e Snape continuou – Não nos devíamos ter beijado. Somos professor e aluno e…

Mas foi novamente interrompido pelo Gryffindor, que lhe deu um selinho nos lábios e admitiu:

-Eu te amo. – Snape sentiu seu coração batendo mais forte, mas nada disse. Se lembrou de lhe ter chamado de idiota na aula e pediu:

-Me desculpe por ter chamado você de idiota. – Neville sorriu e falou:

-Não faz mal.

Snape percebeu que Neville não era só corajoso, mas também era bondoso. Abraçou o Gryffindor, que estremeceu de desejo e o beijou, se sentindo, pela primeira vez, amado.

**FIM**

**OoOoO**

**Notas da Autora: **Oi! Essa é minha primeira fic com esse casal. Espero que gostem. Snape e Neville ficam tão fofos juntos, que eu não sei como existem tão poucas fics deles. Espero que gostem. Reviews são bem-vindos. Bjs :D

**-x-**

"Wiggenweld" poderá significar "Força Soldadora" ou " Aquele que Solda a Poção da Força. Etimologia retirada de: /wiki/Po%C3%A7%C3%A3o_Wiggenweld;

O conteúdo da Poção foi retirado de: .pt/2010/10/pocoes-ingredientes-e-tipos


End file.
